Run Away No More
by Themasked1
Summary: Naruto comes back and Hinata just runs away, she wants to get stronger for him. Can or will she?
1. Chapter 1 THE BEGINING!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (But if I did I would not be writing a fan fiction XD)

HEY THERE! I'm TheMaskedOne and you'll have the pleasure of reading MY story! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HIANTA/NARUTO DO…NOT…READ…THIS….PLEASE. Now that, that is over I can go onto some other FUN things! ALSO um, there is hints of Naruto/Sakura and Sakura/ Sauske and some other parings. There is swearing and latter sexual content SO don't flame. This story is kind of a drama/romance. We will be accompanied by Tsunade and Chidori. (Chidori from Ceres) And both of these are my nicknames. XD So um enjoy I will also get ANOTHER Hinata/ Naruto story. Both inspired by pictures, and this is my first story (on hear) so do tell me how it is…k? THANKS! AND ENJOY!

* * *

It had been three long years. Hinata had been training long and hard and was a great ninja. She was told Naruto would be returning home. She was so excited and happy! And what was the first thing she did? She ran away.

Now a few weeks latter things have settled down…Hinata had still to face Naruto.

'Great Hinata,' She thought sitting alone on the swing in front of her old academy. 'Your crush comes home…and THIS is where you end up.' Hinata sighed, and hung her head. This place was very common for the Koichi, next to the waterfall she always trained near.

Everyone she knew was already a couple, or married. And her father wanted her to get married. Not that she was opposed to the idea…just, that there where very FEW options out there.

There was Lee…WAY too enthusiastic for Hinata. Besides, he was after Sakura. Everyone and their DOG, knew he was. But Sakura was after Sauske, Gaara, not really for her. There was Shino…poor Shino, covered in icky bugs all the time…Hinata shivered at the thought. Kiba….well, Kiba was a friend in Hinata's mind. No matter WHAT wild rumors flew threw the village, and there where some wild ones. There was Shikamaru, who had TWO women after HIM. Temari of the Sand Village, and Ino so he really wasn't a prime choice for her…she didn't want to get involved with those two girls and their war. There was Sauske, who was redeeming himself from Orochimaru, and had every young woman (and even sometimes even men) after him… not someone on her, 'Look who I brought home for my husband' material.

Even her cousin, Neji had a girlfriend! He had Ten Ten! And Couji….well Couji's only mistress was GLUTTONY. All the teacher's she knew where married or where dating…Kureni was with Azuma. Tsunade was with Jiryia, which in Hinata's opinion was about time. EVEN IRUKA AND KAKASHI WHERE TOGETHER Only the adult's knew this the younger one's where kept in the dark. Hinata guessed it made their relationship a BIT more pure

(Tsunade AN: YES WE DO SUPORT THIS RELATIONSHIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SCREW YOU! Chidori: WE SUPORT THEIR LOVE!)

Again Hinata sighed as she let her legs dangle across the ground, suddenly the bell rang for the kids to go home. "Well time to do…something." Hinata muttered to herself. She always left whenever the kids came out, no reason for the kids to see a grown woman cry. Hinata had the day off today, and she had already trained enough today. Besides in about a month, Tsunade and Jiryia where to get married. She among others, where to be guards to make sure no one ruined Tsunade's big day. Tsunade's big day…Hinata thought of her own. What would HER big day be like?

…That was if she even had one.

At this point she was unsure she was even getting married! She had never gone on a date, unless you count having picnics with both your teammates called a 'DATE'. Hinata had never even given thought to her own wedding day!

(Tsunade AN: Wow sounds like me. I say WING IT. See what the hell happens XD)

Hinata walked casually threw town looking into the stores. She decided to grab a few drinks and maybe go to her training spot just to think. Little did she know that a certain mischievous nine tailed boy following her.

Hinata picked up two sodas and a some rice balls. She paid and put the food in her bag, she was about to put one of the soda's into her bag too…when something GRABED her from behind. She jumped and squeaked.

Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan. She, quickly before the person behind her could react, elbowed her molester and turned to face him/her. However. when she turned there was not this creepy molester she had envisioned. There was her crush laughing, and doubled over in pain at the same time. "Wow Hinata-Chan! Great to see you too!" The blond laughed. Boy how Hinata loved that laugh, she loved everything about this boy. Which is why she was so shy around him. "Ah! Go-Gomen Nasai N-Naruto-San!" Hinata quickly apologized giving a small bow. The blond gave his signature fox like grin. Why that stupid pink haired girl did not see why this blonde was cute, Hinata would never know for the life of her! Not that she cared, it was less competition for her anyways. "You don't need to be so formal Hinata-Chan!" He laughed, almost sending shivers down her spine, that laugh made the sun seem dull, it just made her light up every time, and made her want to laugh too. "G-gomen N-n-naruto-San"

Naruto poked her in the middle of her forehead with two fingers, "Your still the same after all these years" he chuckled. It was true, Hinata was still shy and once in a while old habits would come up…more around Naruto then anyone, but they would still come up. "I-I guess so…" Hinata said nervously coming up from the bow.

"So what are you up to these days?" The blond said putting his arms around his head. Oh how she envied that head. "O-oh nothing much…just training h-how about you N-Naruto-San?" she said a small smile crossing her face. Oh how she would have been so proud of her older self as a young girl. She would have fainted by now if she had not mentally prepared herself. "Oh that pervy Sage has me training all the time, when he isn't spying on Oban-Chan." Naruto said looking disgusted, "But that's all to make me the best Hokage!" He said clenching his fist.

That reason alone was the reason she loved Naruto. Because he strived for the top of the top. Even when there where so many things against him. He still fought it all off and kept on. That alone made her look up to him and made her improve herself too.

"W-well I'm sure you'll do great." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto gave another foxy grin and laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "So where are you headed to now Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"O-oh I was just h-heading towards an old training ground of m-mine."

"Really? Can I come too? Ero-Sanin is too busy with that old hag of his again, and everyone else is 'TOO BUSY'"

Hinata looked around as if it where HER he was actually talking to, and not someone else. "O-okay Naruto-San you can come too…"

"YEA! OH THIS WILL BE GREAT!" Naruto jumped into the air and started dancing around like as if they where young again. Hinata smiled to herself, she wasn't the only one who hadn't changed.

Naruto the whole way told her of all of his fights that he had on his travels, his friends. She told him a bit of hers' but she mostly listened to what he had to say. She liked his stories more…besides her stories weren't nearly as interesting as his.

Eventually they got to a beautiful waterfall. "Hey, I've been hear before!" Naruto cried in excitement. "Really?" Hinata said setting her pack down, a bit surprised he had. "Yeah, hey do you know if anyone else come up hear?" He said looking around. "N-no, not that I know of…w-why?" Hinata said quizzically. "Oh no reason really, lets practice!" Naruto said limbering up.

Practice for Naruto was a fight to her. She had to use several different tactics just to keep up! AND THAT WAS PRACTICE! By the time she had gotten to break…her chakra was gone, and she was worn down. Though she wasn't about to give up. She didn't want Naruto to think she was weak.

Naruto was busy limbering up for the real deal, he hadn't even broken a sweat and hear she was all out of chakra. As he stretched she was having a small dilemma she could take off her jacket…it would make things easier. She had already pulled her hair into a bun so that Naruto couldn't catch her by her long hair. She always wore a jacket, and she put training bars hidden in her jacket along with quick remedies. She also used it to hide her family…err…assets. She had filled out as she grew older…particularly in the chest area. She glanced over at Naruto, he wouldn't care right? He was after Sakura…right? Women all around the world had these…right? So there was really nothing to worry about. Slowly she unzipped her jacket and took one last quick glance at the blond trying hard not to blush. She turned her head around again quickly just before he looked at her. No, she didn't want to suddenly. She turned and faced Naruto, "Hey you ready to fight yet?" Naruto said arms behind his head and looking bored. "H-hai Naruto-San," Hinata said bending one leg and getting ready to fight and leap. "Good," he laughed and he too got ready.

They fought until the sun was setting behind the mountains. Hinata finally collapsed onto the ground unable to fight anymore. Every part of her body screamed bloody murder at her. Naruto put his kuni to her throat Hinata knew she had lost. "That was great Hinata-Chan!" The blond said putting his kuni away and holding out his hand. Hinata weakly took his hand and he pulled her up no trouble at all. She stumbled and had to gain her balance, her legs almost crumbled beneath her again. Naruto grabbed her arm and put it around his shoulder. Helping her keep her balance, he smiled goofily "Let me help you Hinata-Chan." This was too good to be true, Hinata blushed softly and just nodded unable to speak out of happiness. He walked her like this till she was good enough to stand on her own. He still had his hand wrapped around her shoulder and didn't let go even when she had let go of his shoulder.

Hinata smiled to herself, she was in cloud nine right about now, nothing could ruin it!

Nothing except suddenly they where in front of her house and he finally let go. She silently cursed in her head for living where she did. "Thanks for training with me today I would have died of boredom if you hadn't!" The blond chuckled. Hinata gave a small smile, nodded and quietly said, "Y-your welcome Naruto-San." He grinned again and started to run down the street. She watched him, his golden hair shining against the sun. Then he turned around and yelled, "You should do that more Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata yelled back, "What's that?"

"Smile!" he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

LAST TIME:

Nothing except suddenly they where in front of her house and he finally let go. She silently cursed in her head for living where she did. "Thanks for training with me today I would have died of boredom if you hadn't!" The blond chuckled. Hinata gave a small smile, nodded and quietly said, "Y-your welcome Naruto-San." He grinned again and started to run down the street. She watched him, his golden hair shining against the sun. Then he turned around and yelled, "You should do that more Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata yelled back, "What's that?"

"Smile!" he was gone.

* * *

Hinata smiled to herself and went back into her own house and dreamt about her blue eyed crush. Hinata woke up early the next morning and grabbed a new purple jacket and undershirt and fresh kakis. Even if she wore one jacket didn't mean she wore it over and over! There was her old jacket she had worn as a girl, that jacket was special to her. Her mother had given it to her…and it held very good memories, and then there where the bad. She tried not to think of the bad very often it made her sad.

She took a quick shower, usually she would have been in there for hours just enjoying the cool water on her skin. However, today for some reason she was in a hurry to go training. She rushed downstairs, there was Hinabi eating quietly across from her father. Hinabi was the pride and joy in her fathers eye. Hinabi was everything Hinata could not be in his eye. She grabbed a few strawberries and put them into her bag. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Her father asked sipping his tea.

"Oh I-I was just heading out to go training." Hinata said apprehensively. He scoffed and slowly sipped his tea, she knew he didn't believe her. He thought she was weak, but she had been getting stronger her father just was too blind to see it. She quietly walked out of the door head hung slightly she didn't want to make eye contact with the glare her father gave her, and the smirk her sister wore.

(Chidori AN: OH HOW EVIL! Tsunade AN: Its their way of life.)

She walked outside and it was almost misty. She looked over to the garden to see Neji coming towards her. Now they weren't the BEST of friends but Hinata and Neji got along well enough these days better then they had when they where younger. Back then…it was hard enough they where on different teams, but her cousin truly back then hated her. "Hello Hinata where are you going?" He asked in that monotone voice he always used. "Oh just to train," Hinata said simply. He gave her a small nod and patted her on the shoulder as he passed by. She touched his arm too and smiled as well. That was their way of saying, 'Be safe.' She headed out the door and started walking towards her training spot.

She loved days like this. When it was misty outside and early in the morning. Hardly a soul was awake so it was mostly quiet. Hinata breathed in deep and slowly let out her breath. She would train for a while at her spot then go to the medic center Konoha had built. Along with every other medic in the village and she learned how to treat wounds and such. Hinata was good at that, not as good as that little prodigy of Tsunade's but still good enough. As she got closer to the falls she noticed a figure sitting there watching intensely. Hinata wondered, 'Who could that be?'

As quietly as she could she snuck over careful as to not make a sound. She wrapped her hand around a few kuni's just in case it was someone she had to fight. She got behind a large oak and activated her Byakugan. It was Naruto! Why was he hear! Hinata's thoughts went a million miles an hour. She peeked again, he was staring intently at the falls as if expecting something to happen. She looked too, there was NOTHING there…then she remembered Naruto asking if someone also came up hear. Maybe that was who he was waiting for! But why?

She watched him a bit longer and he sighed disappointed. He got up and left, she waited till he was completely gone. She quietly slipped into the clearing, and watched her crush head into town. Well whoever it was that he was expecting hear didn't come. She didn't have much time to sit and wonder about it she got undressed and slipped into the cool water. She shivered slightly, then calmly breathed out and closed her eyes. She started to concentrate her chakra and started to rise up onto the water and then she proceeded to dance. It was the dance of her chakra and the water. She did this weekly so she could get perfect control of her chakra, normally she did this only at night but today she was stressed for some reason and this always seemed to calm her down.

After she had finished and was calm she grabbed a towel and got dressed again. She ran back into town towards the medic center. The medic center was always so clean, and some of the residents there where there for life. She learned from much from the Hokage and reading medical books. Of course Sakura was there being well…SAKURA. She hadn't much changed either she was still flat-chested and still had that pink hair and those mischievous green eyes. Sometimes Hinata wished she too had green eyes, so people would stop staring at her abnormal eyes. But it was those very eyes she used to her advantage. She could see things internally that others could not.

Sakura ordered the other younger trainees around, "No, no, no! You don't do that!" or, "That is wrong! YOU IDIOT!" (Chidori AN: I'm sorry Sakura fans…wait…NO I'M NOT! Tsunade AN: She may be Tsunades' protégé in the book but I HATE THAT PINK HAIRED grrr. So YES this will be Anti-Sakura.)

Hinata was a top nurse like Sakura, and had trainees too. However, she didn't order hers around…or anything to that matter. In fact it was quite the opposite…they ordered HER around. Maybe that was why the trainees called Sakura the "Pink Dragon". Of course Sakura had her calm moments, but most of the time she was very high strung and ordered others around. Sakura also torched Hinata whenever she could. She made the shy Koichi do what she didn't want to do. Hinata didn't complain. She didn't tell anyone, why bother? So she just did as she was told.

Tsunade was better, she would tell them they where wrong show them why and give them a good job smile. She had softened up ever since she and Jiryia had decided to date. She also had stopped drinking as hard and gambling as much. Hinata smiled as she watched The Hokage go about her business. She was happy her Hokage was happy. She went back to her business as per usual going to her usual rooms, and giving the normal shots and medicines, and healing procedures.

It was about dinner time when she was able to leave and the next nurse came in. She got into her clothes again and went outside. Hinata sighed softly, it was like every other day she had. She got up, trained, went to learn how to be a healer, got dinner and either headed strait home or sat on the swing for a while and then go home. She always took the same routes…everything was always the SAME. Kiba would try to woo her, Sakura would always scream at her trainees, and chase after Sauske when she had TWO boys after HER. Excluding Kiba she really didn't have anyone after her! She hung her head slightly, kept her eyes to the ground and kept going. She walked slowly on her usual route to her usual restaurant. She got the usual and put the dinner into a box and left. Yeah…what a usual day.

All except seeing Naruto at her training spot. She wondered if that too would become a norm to her. Seeing her crush looking for something that was not coming. She kept her eyes still firmly on the ground. There was no need to look up. She had walked this route enough times, that she could almost swear there was a small ditch where she walked. She turned off and headed towards the academy. The sky was clear tonight and she could not see a cloud as far as she looked.

She walked towards the tree, towards her swing. Only someone was in that very said swing. Naruto Uzamaki. AGAIN! This time she could not hide herself. He saw her and gave her a big grin, "Hey nice to see you again Hinata-Chan!" Naruto chimed he waved and she slowly lifted her hand back in a small wave.

'Oh man!' Hinata thought to herself as she approached the blond.

"H-hello Naruto-San it nice to see you too." Hinata said bowing slightly.

"Why don't you join me Hinata-Chan?" He said leading over the rope and patting to the grass next to him. Hinata pondered it for only a moment but tentatively walked over. "Mmmh! That smells great Hinata-San!" Naruto said sniffing her food. "Y-you want to share N-Naruto-San?" Hinata said lifting her box towards him.

"Thanks Hinata-San!" Naruto said grinning ear to ear. Hinata chuckled a bit. He hoped off from the swing and sat next to Hinata still smiling. She handed him some chopsticks and she started shifting threw her pack to see if she had any extra, she didn't. Naruto saw this and chuckled.

"We'll just share then!" Naruto said laughing. Hinata blushed really bad, and against her pale complexion there was no hiding her blush. So she just turned and nodded her head. Naruto started to stuff his face, then said "So why are you hear?"

"Huh? Oh…um, I-I always come hear to think." Hinata said looking at her feet. Naruto's cheeks where puffed up from food he swallowed, "Really?"

"Yeah," She said wrapping her arms around her knees and brining them up to her chest. They both went quiet, Naruto pushed the box towards Hinata. She picked it up and started to eat quietly, "W-why are you hear Naruto-San?" She asked box still in hand.

Naruto laid down and stared up at the sky. "Same reason, to think" he said looking to the sky. Hinata looked up too, she saw a shooting star. "H-hey a shooting star!" She said pointing to it.

"Ooo! Cool lets make a wish!" Naruto said sitting up. "I wish to get Sakura to like me!" Naruto said closing his eyes.

A pained look came across her face while his eyes where closed. It always came back to her. Always, always, always! How she really disliked Sakura right about now. He opened his eyes and looked at her, she quickly put on a smile. It was painful to put on that smile. "What do you wish?" He said with that same smile. She thought about it…what did she wish for? Death to Sakura? Maybe…no…she knew what she wanted. It was the boy sitting next to her, looking clueless as ever. No, she couldn't bring herself to say that aloud.

So she giggled and said with a small smile while looking towards the sky, "I already have everything I could wish for. I don't know what I can wish for!" She didn't see it, but the blond slightly blushed at what she said. She got up and started towards the exit. He stood up, "You got to wish for something Hinata-Chan! That's how stars work! You have to wish for something!"

She turned around, sadly smiled and said, "Okay…then I wish I could be stronger, so I wouldn't run away anymore." With that she ran away from him, towards her home, she took one look back and there was no one there. She walked into her house and took off her shoes. She went upstairs and went into her room. Where she took of her coat and leaned against her door, sobbing. She was crying because she could not be strong enough to say what she wanted. She could never be strong enough. She took out a kuni and stared at herself in the reflection in it. She shook as she placed the knife to her skin. She looked again into the mirror and stopped herself. She started sobbing, why couldn't she be stronger? WHY? She sank to the floor dropping the kunai and fell asleep crying.


	3. Chapter 3

LAST TIME:

She turned around, sadly smiled and said, "Okay…then I wish I could be stronger, so I wouldn't run away anymore." With that she ran away from him, towards her home, she took one look back and there was no one there. She walked into her house and took off her shoes. She went upstairs and went into her room. Where she took of her coat and leaned against her door, sobbing. She was crying because she could not be strong enough to say what she wanted. She could never be strong enough. She took out a kuni and stared at herself in the reflection in it. She shook as she placed the knife to her skin. She looked again into the mirror and stopped herself. She started sobbing, why couldn't she be stronger? WHY? She sank to the floor dropping the kunai and fell asleep crying.

I forgot to mention this but is the (--) Kybuki and (-)is Naru fighting with him. GOMEN NASAI!

* * *

She went downstairs and sat down at the table today. She pored herself some tea and looking at both her father and sister who where talking. "So Hinata you are sitting with us today…this is a change." Her father said slowly sipping his tea. "Oh I just wanted to sit with my family, and things change," she said smiling. Her father nodded slightly and sipped his tea again.

She actually sat and talked about her job to her father, and made an effort to talk to her sister. Finally it was time for her to go she gave both her father and sister a quick hug and started headed towards the door. Neji came in and she smiled at him. "Morning Neji-kun!" She chimed. Neji stared at her as if she came off some other planet. "….Good day Hinata, you are very…happy today, something happen?" He asked patting her shoulder.

"Nope, just saying good morning as I always do!" She said patting his arm. She opened the door and headed out. Neji looked to Hinabi and his uncle for answers. Hinabi shrugged and his uncle said not a word. Something was up with his cousin.

Hinata took a different route this time to the clinic. She picked flowers for her patients. She got into the building with a big bouquet. Everyone stared, 'How un-like this quiet woman!' They all thought. She gave all her patients flowers, and talked to them very cheerfully. As soon as she put on her coat several trainees asked her to do their jobs for them…she told them where they could stick it figuratively. They where so shocked at the sudden change in this woman. It was like..something had made her snap, or someone.

Tsunade took notice of this and as the day passed she kept noticing things that where…out of place even for her, as soon as she could she took Hinata aside, "Hinata your acting, unusual today anything you want to talk about?" She asked concerned holding Hinata comfortingly on the shoulders.

"Oh its nothing Hokage-Sama. I just thought it was time for change," Hinata said giving her a reassuring smile. She trying to not get into the old habit of stuttering when shy. "Okay then…" Tsunade said letting go of the girls shoulders. Hinata walked off. Something was up with this shy girl…maybe she did want to change…but NO one changes overnight. She was proud that the girl was standing up for herself…but this was just too sudden…she sighed and shuffled her papers getting back to her own work left to her own thoughts. As Hinata adjusted a bed sheet on her patients bed she thought, 'What is wrong with everyone today?' She smiled to herself as she walked threw the hall. Oh well! It really wasn't her problem!

Hinata went threw her day and soon it was over. She when she got out she pulled her hair out of the bun she always did at work and let it come down to her waist. She stared at the mountains of past and current Hokage, and smiled proudly. She started to go home…then she choose a DIFFERENT path home this time. Little did she know, but she should have stayed to her REGULAR path.

(Chidori AN: Hey if she took her REGULAR path it wouldn't be progress riiight? Tsunade AN: No it wouldn't but you have to read on and see maybe WHY she should have.)

Hinata was soon very lost. This part of town was unfamiliar to her. She traveled down it so very seldom that she didn't know her way around. She hopped onto the rooftops to maybe see if she could find her house. Again little did she know but Naruto was on the same route as her.

(Chidori AN: He wasn't a stalker he just 'HAPPEN' to be down the same route Hinata 'HAPPEN' to be lost on….what? It can happen.)

He noticed a raven haired koichi at the top of the rooftops. She was staring into the sunset, her hair whipped with the wind, it looked so silky and soft and the sun hit it in certain areas making it look like there where stars in the sky. Her milky white skin flawless…even from hear she looked beautiful…no, no he liked Sakura, SAKURA. He shook himself and keep walking. Stopped and looked back and up again. She didn't have a jacket so he could see the curves of her body and she and had very nice and soft…no, no, no! He knocked himself in the head, 'Sakura, Sakura!' He kept repeating to himself.

--Kid give it up, both you and I know that Sakura has no boobs, but this gal oooh, she has some KNOCKERS. His Kabuki snickered as Naruto fought on a blush.

-Shut up you! I like Sakura and that is final!

--Right keep telling yourself that.

(Chidori AN: Ha-ha the Kabuki sounds like us. Tsunade AN: Maybe YOU but not ME.)


	4. Chapter 4

LAST TIME:

He noticed a raven haired koichi at the top of the rooftops. She was staring into the sunset, her hair whipped with the wind, it looked so silky and soft and the sun hit it in certain areas making it look like there where stars in the sky. Her milky white skin flawless…even from hear she looked beautiful…no, no he liked Sakura, SAKURA. He shook himself and keep walking. Stopped and looked back and up again. She didn't have a jacket so he could see the curves of her body and she and had very nice and soft…no, no, no! He knocked himself in the head, 'Sakura, Sakura!' He kept repeating to himself.

--Kid give it up, both you and I know that Sakura has no boobs, but this gal oooh, she has some KNOCKERS. His Kabuki snickered as Naruto fought on a blush.

-Shut up you! I like Sakura and that is final!

--Right keep telling yourself that.

* * *

Naruto continued to watch her standing there looking intently. Suddenly she was off, and so was he. She hopped from rooftop to rooftop. He followed close behind on the ground. Soon she was running towards a small park. Naruto decided to 'catch up' with her. Hinata could hear the footsteps and started to panic going faster she wanted to get away from this person, she was going slowly into attack mode she looked back seeing only an orange blur before she felt her arms being pulled up as she roughly hit a tree nearly knocking out the wind out of her.

Naruto ended up pinning her to a tree, and all she could to was look at him in complete shock. "Your not a very good ninja Hinata," He said looking strait into her eyes. Somehow they weren't as…WHITE as he thought them to be they had a slight purple tint to them. They still looked too empty for his liking. He ended up looking at the bark and not her face.

Hinata noticed this. Why? WHY DIDN'T HE LOOK AT HER! "Neither are you Naruto," she said glaring at him. Suddenly she used two fingers and jabbed him into the stomach making him double over in pain. He looked up and smirked, Hinata looked frightened and started to run away. He went after her she was good, but he was better. He caught up with her every time pinning her to another tree, she got away again using her chakura to hit him each time getting rougher. However, he soon blocked her moves. She was again pinned to a tree, and he was holding her so she wouldn't get away.

"No," Naruto said not looking at Hinata in the face, "I'm the best."

"Then why can't you look at me? Why can't you look me in the face Naruto-San!" Hinata said tears forming in her eyes. Naruto almost let go, he had never before actually made another woman…cry. Especially someone he considered a friend, and he had very few.

He wiped her tears with one hand from her eyes and looked at her. "I can look at you, but why do you run away from me?" Hinata looked away this time. "Hinata?"

She turned her face. He had a pained look, a look of uncertainty. "I won't run away anymore," She said suddenly breaking free of his grip, instead of running away she hugged him, and cried into his chest.

All while this was happening Sakura behind a tree saw this and grew suddenly jealous of Hinata, that was HER team mate. He was after HER only. She knew this! He was hers! ONLY HERS!

(Chidori AN: THE BITCH! LET ME AT HER! Tsunade AN: Cool it Chidori.)

She wanted him after her, even if she was after Sauske. She went away into the trees formulating a plan.

At first he didn't know what to do. Hear was this shy woman crying on his chest…so he just hugged her back, until she stopped crying. He didn't want to let her go she smelled of spring flowers and honey, he really didn't but she was soon just down to a sniffle and he pushed her away slightly. She wiped her eyes, and almost tried to smile looking up at him with a blush slowly forming across her face. Somehow those eyes weren't as empty as he had thought, they sparkled with life and harmony.

"Thank you Naruto-San," Hinata said wiping her tears away. Naruto blushed a bit, Hinata never looked prettier, even if she had cried. Naruto shook himself and smiled a bit and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, no problem," Hinata smiled widely and giggled. "I'll walk you home Hinata-Chan," He held out his hand turning away from her, she hesitated only for a brief moment before she slipped her hand into his. His hands where rough and warm…she smiled blushing as he tugged her along. The held hands the entire way back to her house where he opened the door for her. She waved and ran inside unable to stop blushing as she glanced out from the house door to the main door that he was closing he waved again and she jumped and blushed hastily closing the door. Smiling as she held the door shut, she ran up to her room quickly unable to contain a bought of tears brought on by her happiness. She smiled and looked up to the sky, 'Mom I think I'll tell him…I think I'll really tell him.'

* * *

It was now White Day

(Tsunade AN: BY CHANCE LOL) .

Naruto had been on a lot of missions and Hinata had not been able to see him much. Hinata had planed to give Naruto flowers. She went to the flower store she knew that she wanted to trust. "Konichiwa Ino-Chan" Hinata said coming into the store. Ino turned around and grinned. "Hello Hinata-Chan! You came hear just in time! We where about to get the rush of a lifetime it is after all White Day!" Ino said giggling. Hinata smiled kindly.

"So what can I do for you?" Ino said putting her elbows onto the counter and putting her head on her hands and grinning.

"I would like flowers."

"We can do that! Who for?" Ino asked as if she didn't already know.

"W-well for…Naruto. I want to give him something special today." Hinata said with a slight blush looking at the flowers. Ino hopped over the counter and gave the shy koichi a big hug. "OH THAT IS SO CUTE!" She squealed. Not like that annoying Sakura who could sound like a PIG.

Hinata blushed out of embracement. "I have the PERFECT arrangement!" She said going about the store she came back with lilies, and roses of every color and other flowers too that Hinata did not recognize. It was so beautiful Hinata could hardly believe it! Hinata started to pull out her wallet. Ino put her hand over Hinata's, "It's on the house go get him Hinata." Ino said winking handing her a card too. Hinata smiled at her friend and waved. "Thank you Ino!" And went out the door. Ino sighed and smiled as she watched her go. "Ah, to be in love" she muttered to herself thinking about her own crush Shikamaru. Hinata stood in front of her crushes house. Then stared at the blank card in her hand. She wrote something on the card :

To: Naruto

…She started to write her name on the card. Then started to erase it, then wrote it down again she was only half way, but the door started to open so she dropped the flowers and ran for it. Naruto opened the door and started to go. He heard a crushing sound under his foot and looked down. There was a hug bouquet of flowers, he picked it up. He looked for the card, the writing was a bit smudged. So it was a bit hard to read, (Chidori AN: Not really he just couldn't read Hinata's writing. XI Dobe…)

but he was off in search of the mysterious bringer of the flowers. The day went by and he could STILL not find out who had left him the flowers. He had asked everyone he knew! Kakashi, Iruka, Shino, Sai, Iruka…Everyone! There where very few people who he could still talk to. Sakura! Naruto hit is fist into his hand of course! Sakura would know who the flowers where from, after all she was the smartest person he knew! He ran off to the hospital for Sakura.

…She wasn't there

He went to Baa-Chan's building, the old hag was drinking as per usual and swamped by work. She hadn't seen Sakura either, where was Sakura!

(Chidori AN: Like a ninja version of where is Waldo…except we don't want to find her… Tsunade AN: A twisted version of Where is Waldo…funny and sarcastic. Chidori stop taking my job.)

Naruto was resting in an abandoned building and was about to give up when something attacked him from the side. He was taken aback the first thought was: Atasuki. Then he saw pink hair, and those bright green clever eyes that he had come to love over the years. Sakura! "S-Sakura w-what's wrong?" Naruto asked frightened and overwhelmed by the koichi hugging him.

"I-I just felt so lonely w-without Sauske hear.." Sakura sobbed into his coat. Naruto hugged his friend close. "Its okay Sakura I'm always going to be hear for you I promise." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Kiss me Naruto-kun" Sakura said dreamily staring into his eyes. Naruto blushed and thought for a moment it was a dream…or a prank of some sort…but he didn't want the dream to end…so he lightly kissed her on the lips. Sakura buried her head into his chest again and he dropped the flowers as he walked off with her accidentally crushing the flowers, and a white eyed onlookers heart. She left quietly and ran to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

LAST TIME:

"I-I just felt so lonely w-without Sauske hear.." Sakura sobbed into his coat. Naruto hugged his friend close. "Its okay Sakura I'm always going to be hear for you I promise." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Kiss me Naruto-kun" Sakura said dreamily staring into his eyes. Naruto blushed and thought for a moment it was a dream…or a prank of some sort…but he didn't want the dream to end…so he lightly kissed her on the lips. Sakura buried her head into his chest again and he dropped the flowers as he walked off with her accidentally crushing the flowers, and a white eyed onlookers heart. She left quietly and ran to her house.

* * *

Hinata cried till she could cry no more, her eyes where puffy and red, and she walked alone in the night to a house avoiding all and every trap and lightly taped the door. "Coming!" chimed a musical voice. The door cracked and there stood a brunet girl with her hair in buns, she gasped seeing Hinata in her state. "Oh Hinata-Chan! Please come in!" Hinata walked in and sat down as Ten Ten set a cup in front of her. " Are you okay?" She said concerned. The broken hearted girl shook her head a tear rolling down her face, "It doesn't matter anymore…I just…Ten Ten can you help me with getting ready for the wedding?" The quiet girl asked. The brunet looked at the young woman wanted to know what had happened but sighed knowing it would take a military and then some to get her to talk so she took advantage of the situation. "Of course!" Ten Ten cried clapping her hands. Hinata's face cracked into a smile. "Great but first we need to get Temari" Ten Ten said grabbing the girls hand as the headed out the door towards Temari's apartment. She had bought it to be closer to Shikamaru…and to keep an eye on her rival.

Ten Ten knocked on the door and the serious faced girl opened it slowly, "What?" She said in her normal voice. "Oh don't be so huffy Temari!" Ten Ten said pushing Hinata in, after all we have work to do!

It was now the big day for Tsunade.

Tsunade's wedding went as per planed, nothing too bad. The groom did come a bit late due to him viewing women in which resulted in him in numerous bruises and broken ligaments.

It was the after dinner banquet, Hinata wore a pink frilly baby doll top with a gold sash in the middle of it, it came to her hips. She had a small black minny skirt, and a black beret, and silver high heel sandals, silver earrings and long silver necklaces. Hinata wore her hair in a single ponytail to the left and the rest of the hair down to her shoulders. She had soft pink lips, soft pink blush, and soft pink eye-shadow too.

(Chidori AN: I had this done on I-dress, I wanted a picture but the stupid thing wouldn't LET me! Tsunade AN: Oh cry me a river.)

All the single guys couldn't stop looking at her, and that was the point of this outfit that luckily Ten Ten had helped her pick out and Temari with her hair. Temari helped with her makeup, since Hinata had no idea where to even start, apparently she had a lot of experience. All eyes except the one she wanted. She still smiled to herself as she dipped into the punch again. She had already had too many dances. Ino was in a glaring contest with Temari as they fought over who would be the first to dance with Shikamaru. Ten Ten was with Neji making out. Sai had talked to her for a while, then Sakura had taken him away and she was flirting with Sai in the corner. She took a small sip and started walking towards the balcony as another slow song started up. She glanced behind her, just to check the scene out.

(Tsunade AN: Oh she shouldn't have.)

There was Naruto, Sai AND Lee, trying to get Sakura notice them and she was making SURE their eyes where on her as she made small sexual movements. It hurt her heart so hard to see Sakura do that, and see Naruto fall for it.

She couldn't take it, being hear around all that happiness and her being miserable.

She looked at the ground…it wasn't that far really…she looked back as Sakura smirked at her and turned back to Sai to continue her flirting with all three boys. She had, had it so she hopped off the balcony landed with a thud, unfortunately she forgot she had heels on and broke her ankle. She did everything to stop from a yelp from pain, she swallowed it down took them off and even with her ankle started to run home. She ran up to her room without so much as a glance to her sister and her father and ran into her room she grabbed her kunai again, and turned on a tape. A song started to blare threw the speakers:

Broken this fragile thing now

And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces

And I've thrown my words all around

But I can't, I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up (so broken up)

And I give up (I give up)

I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do

You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down

And I can't, I can't hold on for too long

Ran my whole life in the ground

And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)

I feel like giving up (like giving up)

I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do

You are my only my only one

Here I go so dishonestly

Leave a note for you my only one

And I know you can see right through me

So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, there's just no one, no one like you

You are my only, my only one

My only one

My only one

My only one

You are my only, my only one

The cut in her skin burned and she watched the blood trickle down her wrist. It was unbearable the thought of leaving her love, but she HAD to get stronger. He would never notice her. She had to be stronger for him…no for herself, she HAD too. She slammed her clothes into a small pack and her hand dripped from the fresh cut. She left the house not a word to anyone, only leaving a small note. To her cousin and Hinabi. She hopped off into the night Hinata looked back only once, and almost came back. She turned and faced the road ahead of her, and disappeared into the dark.

It was the next day in the village...

Neji woke up to the early sun. He went into the kitchen as per normal. There was Hinabi, and his uncle… but no Hinata. He shrugged his shoulders, she must be out training today. Or whatever she did, he really didn't know. He hadn't let up on his training either. He ate in silence as per usual. Then he noticed a small pink piece of paper on the counter. He got up and looked at it.…His cousin's writing.

Dear Neji,

I'm sorry. I have to become stronger. Please don't be too worried. I will come back when I am.

Hinata

He read it over and over, he stared at his uncle who said not a word. What a heartless man his uncle was! Hear his own daughter was gone and…no…Hinata was always a nothing in his uncles eyes he knew that. Even though, Neji did not always think of Hinata the way he had done. Hinata had grown so much! Yet her father only saw a failed person, when she wasn't.

He crumpled the paper and slammed the gates open. He was a Hyuuga on a mission, and his mission? TO MURDER THAT BLOND HAIRED BLUE EYED BOY IF IT TOOK EVERYTHING HE HAD. He looked at the note again as he noticed the smallest speck of blood on the left corner of the page. Oh yes, very much so he was going to kill that blond.

…Or at least make the days that Hinata was not around the most miserable he's ever had.

MEANWHILE

Hinata had already traveled a long distance. She had run away from everything she held dear. Several times she almost went back, but she had to improve herself. "All right then Hinata. Let's get to work." She mumbled getting ready.

Hinata worked from sunup to sundown. She only took one break, and that was for water. She sweat up a storm and fell onto the ground huffing. "Got to get better!" She sighed huffing. She stared up into the sky, it was going from orange to blue…her favorite colors. 'Naruto…' she thought tears coming to her eyes. She closed her eyes and feel asleep


	6. Chapter 6

LAST TIME:

Hinata had already traveled a long distance. She had run away from everything she held dear. Several times she almost went back, but she had to improve herself. "All right then Hinata. Let's get to work." She mumbled getting ready.

Hinata worked from sunup to sundown. She only took one break, and that was for water. She sweat up a storm and fell onto the ground huffing. "Got to get better!" She sighed huffing. She stared up into the sky, it was going from orange to blue…her favorite colors. 'Naruto…' she thought tears coming to her eyes. She closed her eyes and feel asleep

* * *

BACK AT THE VILLAGE…

"NARUTO!" Scram a very annoyed Tsunade. She heard the news from Ten Ten who heard it from Neji. Tsunade was steaming mad, "HOW DARE YOU TREAT HINATA THAT WAY!" Her voice resonated threw the village.

(Chidori AN: I'm shocked that Hinata didn't hear it from where she was. Tsunade AN: SO am I!)

Naruto heard it from the bridge where he was sitting. He gulped, the only reason that old witch would be yelling like that would be:

1. She was angry at HIM.

2. She saw her husband looking at Kureni and was going to blame him.

He started to get up and sneak away. "Naruto…" chimed a chorus of voices behind him. He cringed, and slowly looked behind him. There was Neji, Ten Ten, Kiba and Akiamaru, Shino, Temari, Ino, and Tsunade. He smiled sheepishly, "H-hi everyone!"

"SHUT UP YOU..YOU…" Ten Ten huffed. Neji wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He stepped forward, "Naruto…would you happen to know WHERE my cousin is?" He asked oh so calmly. "I-I wouldn't know…" Naruto said apprehensively Neji smiled oh so evilly. He hit Naruto strait in the stomach. Naruto COULD have blocked it, but he didn't Neji spat at him, "Weakling" he murmured as Naruto fazed out.

Naruto woke up to a pink haired, green eyed koichi looking pitifully at him. "Naruto are you okay?" She asked holding his had.

(You: Is this an ANTI Hinata/ Naruto or did I stumble into the Twilight Zone? Tsunade AN: Don't worry it's a PRO Hinata!) "N-nothing Sakura-Chan" He muttered unable to look at the girl strait in her eyes.

"Good!" She said with a smile, he smiled back blushing. 'That's right Naruto-Kun your MINE, all MINE' Sakura thought evilly smirking to herself. "Oh Naruto it was horrid what they did to you," Sakura said saying everything he wanted to hear.

"I know! They asked me if I knew where Hinata was! Do you know what is going on Sakura?"

Sakura bit the lower part of her lip. Then she looked at Naruto, and her eyes told it all, she was holding something back. "Sakura what is going on?" Naruto said looking at her confused and now a bit angry. "N-Nothing Naruto-Kun!" Sakura said getting up. She turned around and there was Tsunade and Neji and Ten Ten. "Yes Sakura…what is going on?" Tsunade said lifting her eyebrow and her arms folded. "Mh! Hello Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura stammered. Tsunade beckoned to her protégé and left the room. Naruto was left with Neji and Ten Ten. "Naruto where is my cousin?" Neji said glaring at Naruto.

"I don't know! Honest! I didn't even know she was gone until today when you guys asked me!" Naruto said defensively. Neji started to advance on our favorite blond Dobe, Ten Ten whipped her hand in front of him. "Ten Ten!" He said glaring at her.

"Let me handle this," she said smiling, "Naruto…Hinata is gone, we need to know WHY she left…do you know where she went to?" Ten Ten said looking sadly at Naruto.

"Really? But-but what does that have to do with me?" Naruto said confused as per usual.

"Well…well because Naruto! Hinata loves you!" Ten Ten scram getting frustrated.

"What?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Seriously Naruto you CAN'T be THAT stupid," The brunet said rubbing her temples ready herself to attack Naruto.

Naruto gave a guilty look.

"Oh my god…" Neji said staring in disbelief at the blond. Never before in his life did he more, then at this point want to strangle Naruto then he did right now.

"Naruto…how in the world could you NOT see that Hinata liked you? Everyone in the VILLAGE and outside the village knows she does!" Ten Ten said controlling her anger. "She does?" Naruto said almost in a daze. Ten Ten had to hold her love back from murdering the blond right there. He thought about it as the chaos ensued, sure he thought she was a good friend…but…did he love her? She was always nice to him, cheered him on when he needed it, gave him gifts that she hand-made…the more time he had spent with her the more he realized…he actually DID like her. "Where is Hinata now?" Naruto quietly asked. Ten Ten and Neji. They stopped squabbling and looked at each other for the longest time. "Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked again.

"We don't know Naruto," Ten Ten said hanging her head.

Naruto stared down at his bed. 'Hinata…' he thought worriedly about her. Tsunade came into the room, with a small smirk on her face. She pretended to dust her clothes off, "Well Sakura got a good talking to."

"BAA-CHAN WHERE IS HINATA!" He scram.

"Wooh, kid don't sit up so fast your going to get hurt," Tsunade said waving her hands for him to lie down.

"I don't care! Just tell me where she is! Tsunade I want to know…where is Hinata?" He said worriedly.

Naruto sat up again way too fast and clutched his chest. "I TOLD YOU DON'T SIT UP SO FAST!" Tsunade scolded. Naruto clutched his chest in pain and coughed up some blood. "Tsunade you know as well as I that I heal faster then any normal person could." He said looking at her in pain, and coughing again. Tsunade looked at him worriedly still. "Naruto I'm telling the truth I don't know where she is," she sighed.

"But Baa-Chan…I thought you needed a Jounin to travel! Or something like that!" Naruto said looking at her disbelieving. "Yes, Naruto under normal circumstances a Chuunin like yourself still needs someone to be with them and supervise them…" Tsunade started to explain. "So!" Naruto scram.

"So," Said Neji, "Hinata is not a Chuunin, she is a Specialized Jounin…all she needs is to go away to train."

Naruto went silent and looked at the bed, 'Where is she?' Naruto thought hanging his head.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

Hinata took a sip of water and breathed out. She wiped the sweat from her brow. She knew her control of her own abilities wasn't the best, she was just trying to use it in different ways. The land was scared with marks, the result of her training. She felt bad for burning tree's, and crushing the rocks. She looked to the sky again, and sighed. She missed the village, she missed her friends, and her family. She griped her hand into a fist, she couldn't come back after just a day!

She sat in the grass and stared to sing her favorite song before she got back to work again:

Boy meets girl

You were my dream, my world

But I was blind

You cheated on me from behind

So on my own

I feel so all alone

Though I know it's true

I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle Day and night

I'm always by your side

Cause I know for sure

My love is real my feelings pure

So take a try

No need to ask me why

Cause I know it's true

I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

It can happen to me

Miracle...

Miracle

Miracle...

Miracle

She knew Naruto would probably NEVER like her. He would probably always go after Sakura. She just wanted to get stronger now. She had to be stronger. Even if he didn't love her…she would always have feelings for him, and she would tell him when she got back. She smiled and got up. "TIME TO TRAIN!" She said hopping up.


	7. Chapter 7

LAST TIME:

She knew Naruto would probably NEVER like her. He probably would always go after Sakura. She just wanted to get stronger now. She had to be stronger…for him, and she would tell him when she got back. She smiled and got up, "TIME TO GO TRAIN!" She said hopping up.

* * *

Three Years latter…

A couple of guards where standing in front in Kanoha. It was a fogy day, and was very cold. The youngest of the guards where on duty. He saw a mysterious shadow coming threw the fog. He squinted his eyes, to hopefully see better. A girl with a short sleeved blue shirt, and a short blue skirt. The girl had a long gray see threw shirt that made gloves, and the same see threw stockings too. They where a dark and light it had a diamond pattern to it. She had black boots that came past her ankles, they had buckles and looked loose. Around her waist she wore her insignia on a blue sash. Her hair was long and strait, it came to her waist, she had opal looking eyes. She bowed slightly, and smiled kindly. "Who are you and what business do you have hear?" The young guard said gaining his composure and holding up his sword. The woman stood strait and continued to smile.

Before he could react she sent numbing throwing spokes into his neck. He fell onto the ground. She simply pushed the door open and went in, laughing to herself. She went threw town eyes turning towards this newcomer, with familiar eyes. Only Hyuuga clan had opal eyes in this village, it was the one and only Hinata. She had grown into a beautiful woman indeed. There where wolf calls threw the village. Hinata ignored them all and kept walking threw the village, she had a mission and she was going to complete it.

She first stopped off at the Hokages building..but no one was there so she then went to Ino and was almost killed by her death hug. "Ino" She struggled to say and the blond girl let her go. "Gomen Hinata-Chan!" Hinata rubbed her arms and smiled.

"Hey where is everyone?" She said as she watched Ino cleaning up, "You know I wouldn't know…probably at the party…which reminds me I should be going too."

'Party?' Hinata thought as the girl turned the sign to the store. Before the blond could tell her anymore Hinata was gone out the door, she was going to see if Naruto was home. She had to see if he was home.

She got to a old apartment building and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she knocked louder. "He isn't there," came a voice beside her. She turned and there was a very grown looking Sai. "Hello Sai, he isn't? Is he on a mission?" She asked hoping Naruto was still hear. "No, he's at a wedding," he said smugly. Hinata's eyes widened and she ran off, hearing his voice in the distance. 'WHERE IS HE?!? Am I…too late?' She thought a surge of pain going threw her body. She ran all over town, looking for the wedding. She could not find him, or the wedding and now she was lost in her own hometown.

Hinata quickly wiped her tears away and hung her head as she walked home. She looked about the city, she had been gone so long she forgot most of the city. She hopped on top of the building hopping to find the academy so she could go home. She started hopping from roof top to roof top. She looked about for a sign anything to find her way back home. She started getting more and more worried as she continued to hop from the roofs.

Soon it was dark and she was more lost then ever. 'Where the heck am I?' Hinata thought desperately. Soon an idea struck her, during her time training she had tuned her Byakugan with her chakra to sense others chakra. She could tune it into her cousins or someone's she could recognize at the very least. She sat down on the roof top and folded her legs closed her eyes and concentrated. Her chakra soon touched something feeling very envious and…pink. 'Sakura…no I don't want HER.' She started to tune her senses into a larger area. She soon touched something oddly…free, and happy at the moment. 'NEJI ONNI-SAN!' she thought happily. Hinata quickly opened her eyes and followed the aura. Little did she know but her dear Naruto was at the very place Neji was at, and Neji was having the wedding.

Hinata came upon a very elegant looking garden full of fragrant flowers. She could sence many chakuras', but she had ONE in mind. Her Neji's chakura


	8. Chapter 8

Preview: Soon it was dark and she was more lost then ever. 'Where the heck am I?' Hinata thought desperately. Soon an idea struck her, during her time training she had tuned her Byakugan with her chakra to sense others chakra. She could tune it into her cousins or someone's she could recognize at the very least. She sat down on the roof top and folded her legs closed her eyes and concentrated. Her chakra soon touched something feeling very envious and…pink. 'Sakura…no I don't want HER.' She started to tune her senses into a larger area. She soon touched something oddly…free, and happy at the moment. 'NEJI ONNI-SAN!' she thought happily. Hinata quickly opened her eyes and followed the aura. Little did she know but her dear Naruto was at the very place Neji was at, and Neji was having the wedding.

Hinata came upon a very elegent looking garden full of fragrent flowers. She could sence many chakuras', but she had ONE in mind. Her Neji's chakura.

* * *

She could sense her cousin was, she wanted to find them now! She pushed threw the crowd and saw some familiar faces. Ino, Chouji…Shikamaru, there was Kiba, Lee…wow all of them had grown so much! Well more then when she had last seen them. Kiba was with some girl from the academy or somewhere, she didn't really recognize her.

She continued threw the crowd and saw Temari, and there was Gaara…and so many others! They had all changed so much! She saw Neji and ran to him wrapping her arms around him.

Neji Monologue:

He felt small arms around him. It was arms of someone familiar. Then he heard a soft voice it wasn't shy by any means this person was just calm. He whipped around. There stood his cousin. He immediately picked up the small woman and laughed in joy. Hinata laughed too. She was beautiful!

Hinata Monologue:

Hinata was picked up by her cousin and he swung her around. "Hinata! I am so happy to see you!" Hinata laughed and smiled holding her cousin in a friendly embrace. "I am happy to see you too Neji." Neji brought Hinata to TenTen who hugged her tightly...well as tightly as she could with a sleeping child in her arms. It had Neji's nose and her hair…Neji close now, he was very happy she could see this even if she where to be blind!! Hinata was an Aunt!! Hinata cheered silently in her head. "Oh its so good to see you!" Ten Ten said happily. "Yeah I'm happy to be back, I'm so glad you two are getting married!" Hinata said with a smile planted on her face. "Yeah, it would be better if the entertainment got hear." Ten Ten laughed rocking her babe. She then perked up and grabbed her hand TenTen quickly whisked Hinata to a stage. "Hinata can you still sing?" TenTen asked, Hinata nodded confused. "Great! This crap has been on all night and I've had enough, I would be so honored if you could sing I've heard you sing…will you sing?" Ten Ten asked clasping her hands together. Hinata looked shocked at first unable to say anything. Not that she was given much a choice Ten Ten pushed on stage. The people scram in joy.

Naruto Monologue:

It had been just another day today, well except the wedding. Ten Ten had invited Naruto to the wedding. He was all alone again. It hurt like always. She had been gone for ages it seemed like. He always missed her. Whenever he and Ero traveled. He would always think of her. Since Jiryia and Oban had gotten wedded he had stopped peeping on women. He was just getting some punch when a very frail girl got onto the stage. She looked oddly familiar. 'Finally the music is hear!' He thought. The band patted her back in assurance and gave her the music to sing she looked nervous. He walked up to the crowd and looked at her. The girl seemed to look strait at him and started to open her mouth and sing:

**I've got my sight set on you, **

**And I'm ready to aim,**

**She pointed to Naruto as he swayed with the music.**

**I have a heart that will,**

**Never be tamed,**

**I knew you were something special**

**When you spoke my name,**

**Now, I can't wait to see you again...**

**I've got a way of knowing,**

**When something is right,**

**I feel like I must have known you,**

**In another life,**

**Cause I felt this deep connection,**

**When you looked in my eyes,**

**And I can't wait to see you again,**

**The last time I freaked out,**

**I just kept looking down,**

**I st-st-stuttered when**

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout**

She pointed to her head really getting into the song

**Felt like I couldn't breathe**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Ino said**

**"Oh she's just being her silly!"**

**The next time we hang out,**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart it can rest till then,**

**Whoa! whoa! I,**

**I can't wait to see you again,**

**I got this crazy feeling**

**Deep inside**

**When you called and ask to see me**

**Tomorrow night,**

**I'm not a mind reader,**

**But I'm reading the signs**

**That you can't wait to see me again**

**The last time I freaked out,**

**I just kept looking down,**

**I st-st-stuttered when**

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breath**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Ino said**

**"Oh she's just being her silly!"**

**The next time we hang out,**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart can't rest till then,**

**Whoa whoa I,**

**I can't wait to see you again,**

**I've got my sight set on you,**

**And I'm ready to aim,**

**The last time I freaked out,**

**I just kept looking down,**

**I st-st-stuttered when**

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Ino said,**

**"Oh she's just being her silly!"**

**The next time we hang out,**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart can rest till then,**

**Whoa whoa I,**

**I can't wait to see you again,**

**Whoa whoa I,**

**I can't wait to see you again!!!**

**The girl bowed and smiled blushing as the crowd clapped "Thank you very much!" She said into the microphone. She giggled as they chanted the band name, "Yeah!" said the guitarist. "Give it up for…" he turned to her. "Oh! Hinata!" **

**Naruto just stared…Hinata?!**


	9. Chapter 9

LAST TIME:

The girl bowed and smiled blushing as the crowd clapped "Thank you very much!" She said into the microphone. She giggled as they chanted the band name, "Yeah!" said the guitarist. "Give it up for…" he turned to her. "Oh! Hinata!"

Naruto just stared…Hinata?!

* * *

Hinata Monologue:

She could not believe she did that! DID SHE JUST DO THAT!? The crowd was chanting for more. THE LIKED HER!! THEY REALLY LIKED HER! She saw Neji smile and Ten Ten gave the thumbs up along with Temari. Sakura well she was PISSED. Tsunade was there with Jiryia (Chidori AN: HAHAHA KISHI I BROUGHT HIM BAAACK TAKE THAT PUNK!) She looked back to the band who nodded. They where ready to go again. Hinata smiled she knew what to sing next. She turned back and smiled and mouthed "Girlfriend" The drummer raised his sticks and Hinata turned and again opened her mouth:

"This is for you!" Hinata pointed in the crowd in Narutos' direction.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know you like me!**

**No way! No way!**

**No, its not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend…**

**You're so fine**

**I want you mine**

**You're so delicious**

**I think about ya all the time**

**You're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**

**And Hell Yeah**

**I'm the motherfucking princess**

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

Hinata was much more sensual this song by grinding on the pole of the microphone, enough so to make Neji blush. She just felt this surge of excitement and had to let it out.

**She's like so whatever**

**And you could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**That's Right! No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**

**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**

**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again**

**(And again and again and again!)**

She pointed at Sakura directly and winked as she danced around the stage even so daring to flirt with the guitarist. She tried to read Naruto, but he was blank. She wanted to stop…but the song was almost over might as well finish it and run away again.

**She's like so whatever**

**And you could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**That's Right! No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cause I can, cause I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?!**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cause I can, cause I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**That's Right! No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey!**

**Hinata smiled as the crowd whooped. The TRUE entertainment had arrived and they patted her back. She hopped of the stage and headed towards Ten Ten and Temari. Temari fawned over her outfit as Ten Ten congratulated her.**

**Naruto went over to the food table and had a small shot. THAT got his senses dulled. He wanted that since he was going to talk to Hinata. After SO long! He looked for her again…she had disappeared! He slammed the glass down and went over to the bride and groom. "Neji! Ten Ten where did Hinata go?" He said urgently. "Oh NOW you notice her that my cousin is cute don't you, you BAKA!" Neji scram**

"**No…I…I always thought that Hinata was special…"**

"**Special?" TenTen said raising a brow**

"**Well…she was different from the other girls…I used to think she was strange…but she was always there even when I couldn't depend on Sakura or anyone else she listened to me…she fought alongside me and she was always there to cheer me on…and the whole time I was training I kept thinking 'Is she watching me now?' I knew that I liked her…and I missed her just as much or anyone else." Naruto paused hearing what he just said, "So no I always thought Hinata was cute…I guess your right I was too much of a baka to see it." He sighed and hung his head.**

**Ten Ten HATTED to see the poor baka in such a condition, "She left to go home Naruto…she will be back at the hospital and be reporting to Tsunade tomorrow…you can catch her then." Narutos' face seemed to light up immediately "THANKS!" He ran off happily. "Now why did you do THAT honey?" Neji said looking at his wife in a strange manner. "Hinata deserves a happy ending Neji dear…and Naruto I know will give her that he is destined to be Hokage you know this and the village knows this."**

**Neji looked at her in a strange fashion and just shrugged.**

**Hinata got into her room and settled down. Tonight was the most exciting night of her life! She could barely sleep!! Especially since Naruto had been there, she started to take her shirt off and then she heard a noise outside her door. She jumped and grabbed a knife and ran for the window and threw it open and activated her Chakura "Who is there! Identify yourself now!" She yelled out. Suddenly there was another face smack dab in frount of hers! She tried not to scream and the figure covered her mouth. "Shh its me Hinata!" Hinata gasped and blushed. "N-Naruto-San! Gomen I- that is…" He laughed and she couldn't help but smile.**

**She would have loved this moment more had she suddenly realized she was naked from the top to her waist. Naruto did as well he blushed and covered his eyes. She turned and put on a shirt. "Come on in Naruto-San its alright now…" **

**-- - - - - - -- -**

**End for now I will finish this I promise you lol **


	10. Chapter 10 THE END!

Before we start I must rant…Athem WHY!?!?! WHY CAN'T I FIND A GOOD NARUTO HINATA FANFICTION!?!?! THEY ALL INCLUDE THE KYBUKI AND OR ITS TOO LOOOONG!!! I JUST WANT A FANFICTION WITHOUT ONE THAT GETS MY YOUI SMUT OUTA MEEEEE!!!! *smiles* okay I'm done with the rant *pants* also I'll make a prequel to this for those that WANT the smut I can't have in hear. This will get as smuty as I can put in and not be kicked off so without further waiting…the exciting last chapter!!!!:

LAST TIME:

She would have loved this moment more had she suddenly realized she was naked from the top to her waist. Naruto did as well he blushed and covered his eyes. She turned and put on a shirt. "Come on in Naruto-San its alright now…"

* * *

**Naruto Monologue:**

Nauto blushed too coming in seeing her body for the first time…he could feel the kabuki fighting to get out but he fought it back. "H-hinata.." He managed to studder out, he figured in that moment why she did the same with him…he was nervous…and felt…for the first time…like…like…. "Yes Naruto-San?" She asked her eyes big and still full of that affection that she had felt for him all these years…he walked over to her and hugged her tightly, Hinata was so shocked she really didn't know what to do. "Hinata-Chan I missed you so much why didn't you say anything?" He held her close never wanting to let her go.

**Hinata Monologue:**

He was holding me close, I could feel him shaking…I slowly lifted my arms and wrapped around his shoulders. I started to cry my tears hitting his shoulder, he held me back and gently as a summer breeze he wiped those tears from my eyes…I gently held his hand to my face and he wrapped his fingers around mine. I stared at those unfaltering bright blue eyes… full of life, and energy….he leaned in and kissed me. It took my by surprise that he did…but my eyes started to flutter shut as I enjoyed the kiss now. The taste of him…was incredible…I could taste nectarines at first but it moved to a sweet aftertaste of rain on a warm day…it literally took my breath away.

He moved his hands slowly up and down my back…my hand that was on his shoulder found its way to his hair…we looked at each other breaking the kiss he stared lovingly at me…almost making my heart break…I kissed him this time softly. "Hinata…I love you…" he whispered slowly. I was blushing I knew I was…"N-Naruto-Kun" I managed to get out before he captured me into another kiss…

…………….the whole time we held each others hand.

(Chidori AN: Okay for those like me and need their daily dose of smut I'll have a follow up. For those that want fluff continue)

They both lay in the bed under the covers their clothes lay about the room…Hinata couldn't recall how many times Naruto said 'I love you' …and still was not tired with it. They held each other and he smiled at her stroking her hair lovingly and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hinata did I tell you I am Hokage now?" Hinata lit up and poked him. "Really?! Wow Naruto-Kun! I'm so happy you are!" He laughed and kissed her.

"Not as happy as you make me Hinata-Chan….Hinata?" He asked wrapping an arm around her…but his princess was asleep and he chuckled nuzzling his lover and new wife. The ring lay on the night stand still in its box…and the memory of her sweet voice of her acceptance of him ringing in his ears.

They woke up the next day and he took her out on a date to the Ramen shop where he told her how he became the Hokage all the while she got amazed stares at the rock on her finger…not that she at ALL noticed. Her attention was only on her Naruto as was his on her.

The wedding a few months latter went as planed, and as Naruto watched his blushing bride walking down the isle to him.

They never before felt so lucky in their life.

**END!!!______________________**

Chidori: *sobs* Oh I love a happy ending!!!!

Tsunade: Oh get a hold of yourself…geeze *dabs eyes*

ME: Thank you for reading it sorry if this chapter was soooooo short I'm not so good with the fluff =vv= or smut hehe but I try read review and PEACE!!!!


End file.
